


Хорошо забытое старое

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Gavry



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Немного о новом.





	Хорошо забытое старое

**Author's Note:**

> ПостГВ, Баки в Ваканде, написано после ТВ-спотов, но до выхода «Войны Бесконечности».

У него теперь новая рука, и она ему безумно нравится. Черная, блестящая, с золотыми прожилками. Пластины идеально подогнаны друг к другу, намного тщательнее, чем на старой. Он сжимает и разжимает пальцы, вроде как разрабатывая руку, но на самом деле втайне любуясь тем, как играет свет на плавно шевелящихся пластинах. Рука удобнее, легче и прочнее, чем раньше, она ощущается как часть собственного тела, как продолжение его самого. Ушла привычная боль в левом плече, о которой он и не подозревал, пока ее не стало. Старой рукой легко получалось ловить пули и вырывать стекла в машинах, а сейчас ему интересно – на что способна новая.

У него теперь новое имя. Оно тоже нравится больше, чем старое. «Белый Волк» звучит гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем «Зимний Солдат», хотя бы потому, что волкам не приказывают. Волк сам сражается за свою стаю. Он знает – надеется, почти уверен, – что больше никто не залезет в его мозги, не сможет управлять им, прочитав набор бессвязных слов из потрепанной старой книжки. Не заставит стрелять и душить. А еще ему нравится, как это звучит на местном языке, когда его так зовут мельтешащие вокруг, бесконечно улыбающиеся кудрявые ребятишки, которых он с большим трудом научился различать.

У него теперь новая память. Ну, то есть память старая, но кажется новой, потому что в ней нет больше провалов, темных пятен, кровоточащих кошмаров. Он помнит все, кем был и что делал, и это до сих пор больно, но он больше не просыпается по ночам в холодном поту с застрявшим в горле криком. Память покрыта милосердным флером «было и прошло». Зимний Солдат все еще маячит за левым плечом, но у него получилось, все-таки получилось оставить прошлое позади, и теперь он может позволить себе с надеждой смотреть в будущее. Поверить в то, что будущее наступит, даже если придется за него драться насмерть.

У него теперь новая жизнь, в которой, как ни странно, никто не пытается его убить или обвешать оружием, отправляя убивать. В этой жизни не нужно прятаться, держа в тайнике под полом собранный рюкзак и постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам. В ней полно палящего солнца, горячего ветра и прохладной воды горного озера. В ней есть просторная и светлая, совсем не опасная лаборатория, происходящее в которой похоже на чудо. Незнакомые запахи, непонятные звуки, чужие лица не пугают, скорее вызывают интерес. В его новой жизни много новых людей, и это хорошо. Люди улыбаются ему, и он улыбается в ответ, как когда-то очень давно. И это кажется правильным.

У него теперь все хорошо. Он мог бы, наверное, сказать, что счастлив, если бы не странная сосущая пустота, которая поселилась где-то под ложечкой. В новой жизни, среди новых людей, с новой рукой и новым именем ему не хватает чего-то очень важного.

Он понимает, чего именно, когда смотрит на стремительно приближающуюся высокую фигуру. У человека светлые отросшие волосы – раньше были короче, машинально отмечает он – бородка, голубые, полные света и тепла глаза и улыбка, которую он помнил, даже когда забыл все остальное. Губы сами собой раздвигаются в широкую, счастливую, дурацкую усмешку.

– Привет, Стив.

– Как ты, Баки?

– Хорошо, – отвечает он, потому что теперь это правда.


End file.
